Of Mice And Bladers
by XxSweet MitsukaixX
Summary: One single mouse and worldclass bladers. No problem, right? WRONG! Just pure randomness written on a high!
1. Chapter 1

WHEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! HI!!! Hehehehehehehehehehehehe, I think I'm a little bit too tipsy!! Hehehe! New Years and all! Lol.

Well...for some reason, this just popped in to my head!! Hehehe! It's really short but there's going to be more than one chapter!

**Warning: **Pure randomness and no-senseness and extremely mild yaoi!! Don't be mad if it's rubbish! I'm too hyper!!

**Disclaimer:** Do not own!! Do not own!! Do not own!! Hehehehehehehe!! -_collapses on floor with swirly eyes- _Own do not...Ow.

Hehehehehehehehehe!!!! ENJOY!!

* * *

Of Mice And Bladers

Kai murmured softly, on the verge of consciousness as he felt something soft nuzzling his cheek, snuggling in to it.

"Hmmm…mornin' Tal'," Kai mumbled sleepily, blearily opening his eyes, only to come face to pink nose with two large beady eyes. Kai's eyes widened comically and he gasped, scooting backwards, only to drop off the bed and end up on the floor with swirly eyes.

Shaking his head, Kai sat up, staring at the bed, then suddenly remember his predicament. Shrieking, Kai shot up and ran in to the living room, promptly pouncing on top on the dining table.

"TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tala poked his head around the kitchen door to see Kai standing atop the dining table, pointing frantically at the bedroom. Raising an eyebrow at the younger teen's strange behaviour, Tala sauntered in to the living room, looking up at Kai for an explanation.

"The- it…the thing…big…huge…huge ears," Kai imitated huge ears and scrunched up his eyes, "beady eyes…" used his fingers to imitate vampire-like teeth coming from his mouth, "Huge teeth!! It's coming to get meeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"

Tala gazed quizzically at Kai, who was still gesticulating wildly, desperately trying to explain himself as coherent words had completely deserted him.

"Big! Huge! Massive thingies poking out from its thingy!!!"

Tala blinked, "Kai? Are you still asleep?"

Kai shook his head furiously, pointing at the bedroom again.

Tala sighed, stepping forward and pulling Kai off the table and into his arms, who in turn struggled violently, "Come on! Back—Ow! That hurt! Back to bed with—damnit Kai! Quit pulling my ha—Ow! That's it! Stop!

"Noooooooooooo!" Kai wailed, grabbing hold of a chair and chucking it at Tala's head, who managed to ducked just in time.

"KAI! STOP! No! Not the pap-" Tala suddenly let go of Kai, and fell back, his eyes a swirling mass, his forehead imprinted with the shape of a star, "er-weight."

Kai immediately ran back to the table and jumped back on. Tala groaned and sat up, glaring at Kai.

"KAI HIWATARI!! GET DOWN FROM THERE NOW AND GO BACK TO BED!!" Tala stalked forward and grabbed Kai by the waist, and pulling the stupefied teen back towards the bedroom.

As soon as they neared the door and were just about to pass through into the room, Kai seemed to regain the use of his limbs and desperately latched on to the doorframe. Tala yelped and stumbled, tightening his grip on Kai's waist and tugging the unwilling teen away.

"Let. Go. Of. The. Door," Tala hissed dangerously, his eye twitching spasmodically.

"You can't make me!! It's after me! It's coming to get me!!!!!!!!" Kai screamed hysterically.

Tala groaned and let go of Kai, who fell, unceremoniously to the floor, suddenly shooting up and running back to the table.

"There is nothing in the bedroom!! You're either dreaming or delusional! Look, I'll prove it to you!" with that, Tala stalked in to the bedroom, Kai watching him carefully from his perch on the table.

There was absolute silence.

SQUEAK

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Tala shot out of the bedroom, screaming like a mad man, "KAI! MAKE SPACE FOR ME!"

Tala launched himself at the table, scrambling on top of it, slipped, then………………….fell off, a huge bump forming on his head.

"I TOLD YOU!! IT'S COMING TO GET ME!!!!!!!!" Kai screeched manically, reaching down and hoisting Tala on to the table with surprising strength.

SQUEAK

Both teen's eyes widened at the sound and the sight of a small pink nose poking its way round the bedroom doorframe.

"IT'S COMING!!!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

O.o Wow! That was random...even for me!! Hehehehehehehe!!

I'm having fun with this little fic...and I think I'm going to carry it on...and don't worry, I'm still updating my other fic 'Lost, Found, And Lost Again'. It's still my number one priority!!!

Next chapter...Bryan and Spencer come along!!

Please review and tell me what you think about it so far!!!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!!! I know this fic isn't brilliant, but it helps me let off some steam, especially since I have a small case of writers block for my other fic!!

Well anyway, thank you to those of you who bothered to read this fic and to those who reviewed!!

**Warnings: **Pure randomness that suddenly popped in to no-man's land, aka my mind!! XD A strange attempt at humour...I'll leave it up to you to decide whether it's funny or not and if I should carry on.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own blah blah blah blah!

Here's the next chappie!!

* * *

Of Mice And Bladers - Chapter Two

SQUEAK

Both teen's eyes widened at the sound and the sight of a small pink nose poking its way round the bedroom doorframe.

"IT'S COMING!!!"

Kai and Tala scrambled further away on the table, clutching onto each other fearfully.

"TALA!! CALL FOR HELP!!!!" Kai screeched.

"I DON'T HAVE MY MOBILE!"

"THEN USE THE HOUSE PHONE!" Kai hissed.

"Bu-but, it's on the other side of the room," Tala stuttered.

"Then you better get a move on, before the mouse gets you," with that, Kai shoved Tala off the table, who in turn stumbled and tripped, falling face first on the floor.

Standing up quickly, Tala cast a furtive look towards the bedroom door, freezing up when he saw the mouse peering curiously up at him. Gulping, Tala edged around the room, going in to a drop roll behind the sofa, before coming up next to the phone. Slowly reaching a tentative hand out for the phone, Tala dialled in a number, casting frightened glances towards the mouse, which was slowly inching its way to where he sat.

"Hello?"

"Bryan…you need to come over quickly!! It's an emergency!! It's coming to get us!!" Tala squealed when the mouse poked its head around the sofa, "IT'S HERE!!" Tala quickly hung up and dashed back to the table, clinging onto Kai tightly.

"Ta…la…Tal…can't…b…br…eat…breathe," Kai wheezed, struggling weakly against the vice-grip he was in.

Tala looked down in surprise and gasped, "OMG! I'M SO SORRY, KAI!!"

"You don't have to yell so loud!" Kai scowled, rubbing the life back into his neck and taking in huge mouthfuls of beautiful, life-giving air.

SQUEAK

Both teens looked down slowly, their eyes coming to rest on the mouse peering up at them with its beady eyes. Glancing at each other, they gulped. Kai slowly groped around behind him, looking for anything hard and solid. Hands resting on something metal, Kai yanked it, and pulled it in the direction of the mouse. He was extremely surprised when Tala went flying off the table, realising too late that the metal thing was part of Tala's belt, Kai went flying off the table as well, forgetting to let go of it.

Both teens groaned as they hit the floor.

"Kai…"

"Yeah…"

"Get off of me."

"Hehehe…ooops…" Kai stood up swiftly, scratching the back of his head nervously, as Tala stood up, glaring.

SQUEAK

Both teens froze.

SQUEAK

They looked down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! IT'S ON ME!!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!!!" Tala jumped around the room, shaking his leg wildly, trying to get the blasted mouse of his legs.

Kai ran to the fire pace and grabbed one of those small shovel things and cautiously tip-toed back to Tala, motioning for him to stop moving, which Tala did almost immediately. Kai aimed and took swing and…

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Whoopsie…sorry Tala," Kai grinned nervously, holding the shovel like thing behind his back, while Tala hopped around the room clutching his bruised leg.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HIT THE MOUSE!!! NOT ME!!" Tala howled.

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT MOVED……wait…where is it??" Kai looked around the room frantically.

"Kai—k—k—ka—Kai…" Tala stuttered, pointing at Kai's head.

"Tala! Shhhhh! I'm looking for the mouse…"

"K—a—ai—Kai!!"

"What?"

Tala pointed at Kai's head, and at that precise moment, Bryan and Spencer crashed through the door, took one look at Kai's head, and—

"M..m..mm..mmmou…MOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_-giggles-_ Well that was strange..hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe...I'm becoming mad -.-;

Anyway...please please please tell me what you think of it! I don't care if you think it's absolute crap, I just really want your opinion on it, and as I said, I want to know whether or not I should carry this on.

Review please...and I'll...um...I'll give you a cookie!

Ja ne!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there!! I'm so sorry for not updating this...I've been a little busy with all the other fics!! But I can't believe it...I didn't update this for a month!!! Thanks goes out to those who reviewed!!! Well...anyway, here's the next and unfortunately last chapter..I decided to end it early because I've got too much other things to focus on...so...enjoy!!!!

* * *

Of Mice And Bladers – Chapter Three

"M..m..mm..mmmou…MOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bryan and Spencer jumped up onto the dining table, Tala following half a second later.

Kai looked up and was met by two beady eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" shoving the mouse out of his hair, he watched in shock, awe, then amusement as the mouse landed in Bryan's open mouth, effectively shutting the teen up.

Eyes widening, Bryan spat out the poor mouse, and watched as it hurtled past Kai's head and through the open door of the bedroom.

In a split second, Kai pounced on top of the table, his slim frame managing to shove Spencer to the floor in his haste.

THUMP!!!

Spencer fell to the floor and grunted, dizzy and somewhat disorientated. Bryan glared at both Kai and Tala.

"This is the big emergency!! Why did you call us?"

Tala growled, "SO you could rid of the little vermin!!"

Bryan smirked, "Oh, so you couldn't do it yourself? I though you were brave…"

"Yeah…and you're not…stupid lilac haired punk…" Kai muttered quietly, but seemingly not quietly enough as Bryan was at his throat mere nanoseconds later, with Tala pulling at his hair.

Spencer finally managed to stand up and looked in exasperation upon the teens…"You guys…this isn't the Itchy and Scratchy Show!!"

All three teens stopped and looked sheepish.

SQUEAK!!

All four teens froze and Spencer immediately launched himself at the table, landing on top of Bryan, who toppled onto Tala, who squished Kai.

KNOCK KNOCK!!

"Hey…Tala…Kai…it's G-Revolution…"

"And The White Tigers!"

"Yeah…so open up!"

Kai hissed and threw all three of the other teens off of him, before yelling a: "The door's open!!! Feel free to come on in!"

The door swung open to reveal Tyson, Max, Daichi, Rei, Lee, Mariah, Gary and Kevin who all gazed at the four teens cowering on the table in confusion and shock.

"Okay…what's going on here?" Tyson question.

SQUEAK!

Tyson, Max, Daichi, Rei, Lee, Mariah, Gary and Kevin all froze promptly, each turning a frightened glance towards the mouse glaring at them from the doorway!

"MOUSE!" in an instant, all eight teens attempted to jump up onto the table that the other four teens were standing on.

A chorus of "Noooo" rang out from the four Russian teens, feeling the table wobble dangerously underneath their gathered weight.

The mouse SQUEAKED and scurried under the table, the teens screaming hysterically.

"Get it away!" Mariah shrieked, right into Tyson's ear who yelled and jumped.

Then…chaos broke out and…

CRASH!!!

The table collapsed bringing all twelve teens down with it.

A round of "Ow"s rang through the air as the teens attempted to stand up, shoving other limbs off their bodies, but failing miserably. However they all froze simultaneously, the same thought flashing through their minds.

"Where's the mouse?" Kai was the first to voice the question, causing a flurry of movement.

A nervous laugh sounded from under the table and Tyson stood up, holding a flat grey thing in his hands, "Found it…"

The eleven other teens gawked at him, shock clearly written on their faces.

"You…you sat on it?" Lee questioned, the situation suddenly becoming hysterically funny.

There was silence for about half a second before all twelve teens burst out in to fits of manic laughter. This carried on for about fifteen more minutes until…

SQUEAK!!

* * *

_-giggles-_ Awww! _-huggles reader-_ I hope you enjoyed this and I have to say, that there probably won't be a sequel...as I had to struggle just to get this posted...so sorry!

Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought about it.

Take care!

Ja ne!


End file.
